This invention relates to a method for separating the heart, lungs and the liver from the viscera of a slaughtered bird, comprising the steps of : positioning and moving along a part of the viscera connected to the bird, which part comprises the heart, the lungs, the liver and the gall-bladder; guiding of the connecting tissue between the liver, on the one hand, and the heart and the lungs, on the other, past heart/lung separating means which separate the heart and the lungs from the liver and the remainder of the advanced viscera; and guiding of the liver past liver separating means which separate the liver from the remainder of the advanced viscera. The invention also relates to a device designed for carrying out this method, comprising:a conveyor for moving the bird along a predetermined path; viscera conveyance means for moving a part of the viscera comprising the heart, the lungs, the liver and the gall-bladder connected to the bird along essentially parallel to the path of the bird; heart/lung guiding means for positioning the connection between the liver, on the one hand and the heart and the lungs, on the other, relative to heart/lung separating means for breaking the connection between the liver, on the one hand, and the heart and the lungs, on the other; and liver guiding means for positioning the liver relative to liver separating means for breaking the connection between the liver and the remainder of the viscera.